


【胜出】满

by lingqiyichi



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingqiyichi/pseuds/lingqiyichi
Summary: 职英咔x职英久原著世界观,已交往Ooc预警





	【胜出】满

**Author's Note:**

> 满，在词典中有很多释义，如满足，达到期限，完全等。

在满这件事情上，绿谷出久和爆豪胜己是相似的。  
作为职业英雄，绿谷出久追随着欧尔麦特的脚步，为了成为NO.1英雄，他每件事做到完美，做得很满，以此为公众树立一个完美胜利象征。而爆豪胜己，虽然在媒体看来是个非常火爆的人，但无容置疑的是，每次事故中他都能处理的恰到好处。和他共事过的英雄也表示，即使爆心地看上去很冲动，但他心思缜密到他们无法预料，是个完美英雄。  
但是，在满的诠释上，绿谷出久和爆豪胜己又有本质上的不同。绿谷出久更善于做好自己，一次做到全面，爆豪胜己更善于在做好自己的同时，强迫或说逼迫身边的人和他做到同等程度。  
不过，在另一方面，更能看出绿谷出久和爆豪胜己的不同。一句话总结的话，即是绿谷出久更热衷于填满自己，爆豪胜己更热衷于填满他人。

夜晚，鹅黄色的灯光缠绕着暖气充斥着客厅的每个角落，然而客厅却冷清清的，只有钟表的滴答声。餐桌上，放着精心做好的猪扒饭，只是放了太久，原本油光发亮的猪扒现在黯淡无关地瘪搭在冰冷的白米饭上。一旁打开的电视机，显示屏上的频道被人不断切换着，特别是当有的频道在播放有关英雄的新闻，尤其是关于英雄deku的新闻时，原本安静的客厅都能听到带有浓烈火药味的冷哼声和恶狠狠的磨牙声，不知道的人，还以为这个人和deku有仇。  
终于，在钟表显示在23点时，玄关的门打开了，冬日的冷风趁机从门缝跑进来，企图消灭屋内的暖气，但还没等它们威风，门就被迅速关上了。刚进屋的人，手忙脚乱地在玄关先是脱掉身上厚实的外套，围巾，然后才把脚上那双有点破损的红鞋子脱掉，赤着脚跑进屋内。  
“小胜，我回来了！今天外面好冷啊。”  
听见地板上传来的嗒嗒嗒声，本来坐在沙发上生气的爆豪眉头更是皱眉，怒吼着，  
“废久！知道冷还光脚在地板上跑，不知道会着凉嘛！”  
尽管被爆豪吼，但是绿谷一点惧怕的意思都没有，麻利的挂好外套，围巾，嘟着嘴，  
“小胜没有着说我，即使家里开着暖气，也不能只穿一件衣服吧。啊！猪扒饭！谢谢小胜！”  
看着绿谷出久一副死不认错，对自己置之不理，还被那该死的猪扒饭吸引过去的样子，爆豪心里更是愤愤不满，好好的一个休息日，绿谷这家伙毁约在先，出去执行任务不说，现在还不利老子，难道我在他心中连一碗猪扒饭都比不上吗？  
看着这个没心没肺在饭桌上吃的津津有味的雀斑脸，爆豪就来气。走到饭桌前，伸出自己的手精准地捏住脸上印着三点雀斑的位置，冰冷的触感透过指腹瞬间传入大脑。  
塞得自己一嘴的绿谷突然被爆豪捏住也不太好受，眼睛生理性地分泌出丝丝泪水，艰难地咀嚼着嘴里的猪扒，含糊地表达着自己地意见，  
“肖…肖胜别闹…吃…齿饭呢”  
“吃饭？就知道吃饭，你知道今天是休息日吗？！说好了不出去工作，当老子的话时耳边风啊！”  
恨恨地揉捏着嘴里塞满饭的绿谷，瞅着他这蠢样，爆豪真是不懂，这个肌肉娃娃脸的废物为什么会有那么多人喜欢，就因为他高老子一位吗？还是因为他那傻子一样的笑容和拙劣地模仿欧尔麦特地口头禅？还是那个午后在教室，被他安心地倚在自己肩上睡着的睡颜恍了神？  
绿谷在爆豪的揉拧下，终于艰难地咽下最后一口心水的猪排饭，  
“我也不想的，但是被通知要出任务，我也没办法拒绝啊。”  
烦躁在胸口跃动，透过心脏迸到指尖只觉得发烫，烫得人口干舌燥，爆豪胜己松开手，眼前这个不知天高地厚的废久，之真的不把自己放在眼里吗？就像当年刚进雄英时，明明得到了个性，却没有第一时间和自己说。  
情绪驱使着行为，未等绿谷回神，青筋暴起的右手就抓住绿谷的衣领提起，将坐在餐桌旁的绿绒球拽了起来，  
“小胜，干…唔”  
熟悉的触感从嘴唇传来，唇部上千万个细胞在欢呼，舌头撬开牙齿探入缠绵，体液交融在口腔中发生。爆豪啃咬着绿谷的嘴迟迟不放，呛得绿谷眉头紧锁，脸颊通红，眼泪直往眼眶跑。  
在绿谷就快坚持不住的时候，爆豪终于放手了。绿谷跌坐在地板上，衬衫的领子已经被爆豪扯得歪歪扭扭，最上面的扣子顺着皱巴巴的纹路溜了出来，露出泛粉的锁骨。嘴角银丝垂下，胸口停不住地起伏，不是因为爆豪刚刚不可理喻的吻，也不是对爆豪的所作所为感到生气，更多的，是对被英雄生涯长期压迫的欲望的满足。  
爆豪居高临下地看着绿谷，他知道绿谷在想什么，知妻莫若夫。舔了舔嘴角，鸽血色瞳孔的暴虐下色欲翻涌着，  
“废久，想要的话，自己来要啊。”  
爆豪拉过一把椅子，坐在绿谷面前，拉开裤子上的拉链，黑色的子弹内裤快兜不住腿间巨物，就连上面的青筋都能看得一清二楚。  
绿谷咽了咽口水，向爆豪爬过来。椅子的高度刚刚好，绿谷坐在地上的高度恰好够到爆豪裆部。还未碰到，热气就先冲到绿谷鼻尖。牙齿咬住子弹内裤上部，绿谷娴熟地向下扯，很轻易就将子弹内裤剥下，本被拘束的巨物得到自由立马奋起，差点打到绿谷，只是扫过绿谷脸颊。  
实物远比透过子弹内裤看到的要大，绿谷觉得自己根本吃不下他。但是，抬头撇了眼，之看到爆豪一脸戏谑地看着。如果不做地话，今晚可能会“死”。而且……自己也是这样想的不是吗？  
牙齿轻轻啃咬着龟头，舌头绕着龟头的纹理打转，时不时吮吸着。爆豪闷哼着，下体的肉包也更加狰狞了些，绿谷察觉到爆豪的反应后，将龟头吞入口中，樱桃大的小嘴努力的吮吸着巨大的肉棒，将这个比自己口腔大几倍地肉棒绞得紧紧的。  
爆豪胜己看着绿谷绿谷吞吐着，脸上的雀斑被热的粉红，眼泪被肉棒从泪腺中挤出，跪在地上口交的绿谷无意识的翘起臀部，微微扭动着。看着平日高高在上的英雄deku现在这么淫荡的躺在自己身下，讨好着自己，爆豪只觉得大脑的血液不断向下涌。  
被塞满的绿谷吃力地吮吸，牙齿时不时还会碰到肉棒，让爆豪觉得像触电一样。终于，高潮的快感吞噬，体液射在绿谷的脸上，浑浊的乳白色液体挂在绿谷脸上，绿谷张着嘴，浊液从嘴角滑落，祖母绿的瞳孔静静的望着爆豪。  
“小胜…哈…我…我还想要…”  
就像女巫的魔咒，紧紧的捆住爆豪的大脑，他恶狠狠地吻上装满自己精液的嘴，甚至将嘴角咬出血，  
“这是你自找的，废久”  
爆豪俯下身，将绿谷的衣服胡乱扯开，胸前的小樱桃早已坚挺，指尖轻轻划过，就能感受到下面身躯不停地颤抖。扒下裤子，绿谷的肉棒也充血挺起，内裤上湿哒哒的粘液及龟头上残留的液体无不说明这绿谷刚刚已经高潮了。  
“你还是一如既往地淫荡啊，废久，就这么迫不及待吗？”  
即使平时已经习惯爆豪地荤话，绿谷还是不自觉地觉得耳根发烫，  
“才…才不是呢，小胜，嗯唔！”  
可爆豪哪管绿谷怎样想，反着这个废物自己早就玩熟了，他是怎样地自己还不清楚吗？  
爆豪熟练地将自己地两根手指插入后穴扩张，刚刚高潮过的绿谷肠道早就不自觉地开始分泌肠液，手指很轻松就捅了进去，带出肠液。察觉两根手指似乎有点少的爆豪立刻换成三根手指，手指因为长期带着手套关节处被磨出细小的茧，两根手指还算轻松的话，那三根手指就有点饱了。手指抽插间将括约肌微微撑大，手指上的茧摩擦着括约肌，刺激着后穴收紧。绿谷咬紧嘴唇，不让自己的声音漏出来，即使声音已经向蚊子般细，爆豪还是听得到的，NO.2英雄的听觉有岂是浪得虚名呢。  
等后穴处有水微微泛出，爆豪迅速抽出手指，趁后穴还未来得及闭合，用力一挺，将自己的肉棒插入。没有一点防备，绿谷像虾一样弓起，括约肌被撑大，甚至后穴旁边的肉被肉棒绞进肠道，在那颤抖着收缩。炽热的肉刃直接切入肠道，撞击摩擦着前列腺，快感直冲入脑，绿谷忍不住呻吟了一声，向后倒去。  
爆豪抓住了绿谷健硕的手臂，拉住他，让绿谷倚在自己身上，自己则靠在绿谷肩上，躁动的鼻息喷在绿谷的耳背上，感受着怀里的人随着自己的鼻息颤抖，肉棒被死死绞紧。一个有趣的念头在爆豪脑海孕育而生，平时性爱都是沉默的，这次，爆豪在绿谷耳边轻言：  
“废久，看看你这次能吃下我多少？”  
爆豪的肉棒实在是太大了，即使是完全扩张下，绿谷也只能吃下他2/3左右，还有更粗的部分未被吞下。但现在，爆豪趁绿谷全身无力钳住他，抓住他的脚，将他抱起，使得绿谷身上的受力点只剩下下面这个肉穴，利用重力让绿谷慢慢吞下。  
悬空带来的不安让绿谷紧张的收紧后穴，紧紧地绞住体内的肉棒，被温热柔软地肠道包裹的肉棒狰狞地坚挺着。看着绿谷一脸紧张地痛苦表情，爆豪心底一阵愉悦，接着，开始慢慢地抽插起来。  
“嗯唔！小胜…不行…呜…”  
被肉棒填满的快感还占据着大脑，随之而来的抽插搅荡着脆弱而又敏感的肠黏膜，巨大的肉棒不停刺激着前列腺，剧烈收缩的后穴想把着巨大的肉棒往外推，却让它陷得更深了，无法逃离的甘甜快感刺激着绿谷的神经，麻痹着它的思考能力。控制不住溢出的眼泪，失神留下的唾液在与脸上的精液混合在一起，在颤抖中零零散散地洒在胸前，咽喉的呻吟早就抑制不住在客厅里回荡。  
“噗呲”后穴终于整个吃下巨大的肉刃，滚烫的内壁包裹着肉棒不停收缩，爆豪兴奋地吮吸绿谷红肿硬挺的乳头，捏住绿谷结实的臀部，在紧实的内腔中尽情地抒发着自己的欲望。绿谷在爆豪地怀里痛苦的喘息着，明明疼的死去活来，但快感还是源源不断如潮水般冲向大脑，呻吟不住地从喉咙跑出。  
餐桌上食物餐具一片狼藉，桌下一片糜烂。  
终于，在长达十几分钟地拉锯后，爆豪终于如愿以偿地在绿谷体内射了出来，浑厚地精液全数被绿谷接受，撑的小腹微微隆起。而绿谷，也射在爆豪的小腹上。  
绿谷疲倦地睁不开眼，迷糊间，他还是和爆豪说出它今早本就该说出的话，  
“小胜，纪念日快乐”  
看着在自己身上昏睡过去地绿谷，爆豪恨恨地在绿谷身上啃了几口，

哼，还算你有良心！

**Author's Note:**

> 头昏脑胀写得很糟糕，希望大家不要嫌弃qwq  
其实还有另一个结局的，有人想看吗？想看我就放出来。


End file.
